


Cave Me In

by markbumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbumism/pseuds/markbumism
Summary: Jaebum wants to be good enough for Mark.





	

Cave Me In.  
Ft. Mark Tuan & Im Jaebum  
 

Some nights when Jaebum can't sleep, he finds himself dragging his body to a bed filled with comfort and warmth. He likes the feeling of his chest pressed against the older and their arms tangled, nestled into a cocoon of mess. Faint breathing mesmerizing the darken room that was supposedly only meant for two now became home to three.  
Jaebum was, and he always will be, thankful Youngjae is a heavy sleeper. 

There were nights he slept fine by himself even though Jackson's snoring woke him up repeatedly--he still was fine. Yet, tonight, it just had to be tonight, Jaebum didn't want to dwell on this night alone. His roommate was in China and Jaebum just couldn't sleep.

He missed the touch, the warmth, and the comfort he received from the oldest boy in the group. Jaebum misses Mark.  
He was a bashful person; he didn't like to express himself too much, afraid that if he did the person on the other line might feel too suffocated and run away. Rejection was his fear--not his pride. He does have that ego of his, but it was rejection that scared him most of all. He was scared Mark would turn away if he knew just how much Jaebum misses him. He was scared Mark might not feel the same way.

On occasion, Jaebum couldn't help but stare with envious eyes whenever Jinyoung could so easily go towards Mark and give him the affection he needs. He was envious of how easy it was for Yugyeom to just be standing there and Mark would come, arms tangled with the baby's long arms, head resting against his shoulder. Jaebum was envious of all the things he couldn't do but wants to. 

 

Jaebum knew Mark was a man with few words—action was his preferred preference. Perhaps it was because Jaebum was too chic, or maybe his heart wasn't open wide enough that every time Mark came close in public, his heartbeat went crazy and he forgot how to breathe. All of his nerves tensed with just the simplest touch from the older male, and Jaebum hates that he wants to enjoy it a second later before his unraveling facial expression drew him away. Yet, Mark still allowed him in his shared room in the middle of the night; allowed him to crawl in his bed and hold him close, breath hot against each other, and hands so enclosed Jaebum was scared he would lose Mark when morning comes. 

He is a terrible person. And he couldn't understand why Mark still allowed him back with open arms. He thought someone like Jinyoung and Jackson (even Yugyeom) would be a better fit for Mark. The way they attend to his needs and satisfied his wants in ways Jaebum wasn't able to in public was enough for anyone to see Mark could do better. He could yet he chose to be here with Jaebum, squished in this bed a little too small to fit two grown young men. Jaebum questioned if he deserved to be in this bed with Mark.

As if Mark knew Jaebum needed him tonight, the older boy grabbed his pillow and made his way towards Jaebum and Jackson's shared room. Jackson didn't have a schedule today—he didn't have to be asked, he grabbed his plushie and headed to steal Youngjae's bed.  
Jaebum sat on the bottom bunk of his bed arguing with his thoughts if he should go to Mark, if he even has the right to keep going to Mark. He didn't know that this time Mark came to him. He was surprised to see the familiar male figure at his door, even more surprised when he watched Mark crawl into his bed and laid his body all over the mattress. Jaebum was lost for words. Mark has never come to him at least not to sleep like this.

"Come here," Mark's husky voice called. Jaebum suddenly felt awkward and he didn't know why. He lied down next to Mark as told. His body was so stiffen he wasn't sure he could be able to move. His heart was having a roller coaster of emotion on its own. 

"Why are you so cold?" Mark asked turning to rest on his side. He threw an arm around Jaebum and rested his head on his chest. Jaebum was feeling warm again. Jaebum has Mark lying right next to him yet he was still missing him. He didn't give an answer even if he has one. 

"Are you mad because I came to your room?" Mark asked. 

Mad?

Never.

Jaebum was too happy for words to be formed. How can he be mad? He couldn't be mad.  
He shook his head.

"I already told you," Mark began to say. "It's because it's you." It took Mark a while to understand what goes on in Jaebum's mind; how he thinks and what he thinks about. Little did he know, most of Jaebum's thoughts consisted of him. 

He was quick to learn there were many things that Jaebum felt uncomfortable about, and public display of affection was one of them. Like his short-temper, Jaebum has been working hard to manage the way skinship affects him. He doesn't hate it; it just felt foreign to him. They’ve known each other for years—pre-debut teenagers that chased the same dream even when it wasn’t their first initial dream to start with. Jaebum may appear chic and cold to others especially those younger than him, but when he was with Mark, it was less of what he appeared to others. 

"I was thinking how nice it would be if you have someone who can give you the affection you need," said Jaebum. He sounded pitiful and he hates that. He wasn’t good with words—neither of the two was to be fair—he always tried to be careful whenever he spoke to Mark about his feelings. He was still horrible at it till this day. Even after a year when Jaebum was the one to confess first, to pour his thoughts and feelings in stutters and mumbles, his self-hatred of not being the boyfriend Mark deserves haunts him.

"I do," Mark quickly answered. He lifted his head off of Jaebum's chest and searched for his eyes in the dim light room. He saw so much fear in the leader’s eyes—so much unspoken worries that made his heart feel heavy. He didn’t like that Jaebum was so hard on himself.

Jaebum felt a wave of heat splurge to his redden cheeks and his already quivering heart. Mark's words were always warming to his heart.

"I don't need you to be like Jackson or Jinyoung. I just need you to be you." Mark stated with a smile.

"But still-" Mark cuts him off with a kiss. He kisses Jaebum with need to prove to him that he was happy with what he has with Jaebum. What they have is enough for Mark to keep at heart. Jaebum doesn't fight back knowing he wants it just as much. 

"It's enough," Mark says after a breathy kiss. He stares at Jaebum, admiring his shy eyes and the two cute little moles that brought out his cuteness. There was so much about Jaebum that Mark likes. Mark likes that Jaebum doesn’t have to always be a leader when he is with him—Jaebum can actually for once not be the older one and lean on Mark for support. He likes that Jaebum thinks of him first even if he doesn’t mention it because he doesn’t want the group to point out his biasness. He likes that Jaebum tries so hard to display his affection in public, but knows that Jaebum prefers to do such delicacy behind closed doors. He likes that Jaebum likes him more than he does. What he doesn’t like is Jaebum thinking he isn’t good enough for Mark because he can’t be the type of boyfriend he thinks Mark wants.

"That's why you wrote the song Something Good," his lips curved into a satisfied smile. Jaebum was unable to hide how red his face suddenly turned. He didn't think Mark would find out his songs were for him. It was silly but it was one of the few ways Jaebum can convey his thoughts and his feelings towards his special someone who still loves the lacking boyfriend he has. 

“And the song Holic,” Mark said with a chuckle. He likes that Jaebum wrote these songs for him. He likes that these songs are because of him even if no one else knows it. Jaebum songs were his true feelings about Mark—about how he felt towards Mark. It was self-restrain for the most part if he could be honest. He was afraid of hurting Mark, of loving him too much it could scare him away. He thought it was easiest to express how he felt through songs—even that was hard for him to do. 

“And all the other songs you wrote in the notebook I bought you back in 2014,” Mark concluded his argument. Jaebum grew embarrassed, facing turning red. His love songs, the muse to his lyrics knew his secrets. Most songs were filled with love and some…he was a little bashful to admit was due to lust. 

"I want to be more than enough sometimes," replied Jaebum. 

"And you are...or else I wouldn't be here." Jaebum smiled because it makes his heart tingle in happiness. Mark came to him. Mark is still with him. Mark still likes him.

"I really like you, Mark Tuan."

Mark smiles stretching from ear to ear. "I know," he said with confidence. 

“I really like you, too.” He entwined his finger with Jaebum’s closing the gap that was meant for him. 

Mark likes Jaebum because he is the light that shines brightly in the heart of his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I'm very new to the markbum world in terms of fanfiction. As a fangirl? Not so much :) This is the very first oneshot of Markbum that i've written. To me, they're such a delicate pairing that I find a little difficult to write because my view on them may not be the same as others. Writing Markbum is a huge challenge to me because i have yet to figure out the dynamics of their relationship--though I think it might not be as complicated as I put it. Hoping I can write more Markbum in the future. I'm sort of testing the water with this pretty bad oneshot lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
